Structure, Ranks, and Details of the USST Militia Forces
The USST does not have a standing military force, but rather a series of militia forces which are divided up between local and state militias. Air and Naval militias are directly administered by the government, as are Aerospace and Special Forces, which is the closest semblance to a standing military. In wartime, state and local militias are called up and formed into an official military, and wartime pay is initiated. The minimum age for militia service is 16, and no maximum age exists. Little is known of the USST's Aerospace and Special Forces, as they are held as closely guarded secrets. Their numbers, equipment, capabilities, training are unknown. USST Ballistic Missile forces are directly headed by the Premier, with an unknown number of nuclear capable weapons at it's disposal. The lowest estimate of nuclear weapons in the possession of the USST is 79, the last reported number of nuclear weapons that was held by the Tulovian Kingdom, in 1992. State and Local Militia Forces The ground forces of the USST consist of the State and Local Militias, under the authority of the state and localities they serve, and may be directed by the Commissar of War. Militia service is not full time, with militia members regularly shuffled out with reserves. Militiamen must have regular employment and may not rely on militia service as a profession. In addition to pay, militiamen are compensated for lost days of work while on active duty. Except in wartime, Militia forces may not be ordered onto the territory of other USST states, and may never be ordered to invade other USST states. Militia forces also act as police forces within the USST, handling active shootings and other attacks, carrying out warranted raids and aiding in police investigations. All units, squads, platoons, companies, battalions, and so forth are preceded with the term "Revolutionary" (1st Revolutionary Division, 3rd Revolutionary Brigade), and the position of Kiraz exists only during wartime. Ranks Structure Air Militia The Air Militia operates under the authority of the Premier, and is headed by the Commissar of War. It is tasked with protecting the USST and it's air space, as well as protecting the Naval Militia when at sea. Like the State and Local Militias, forces of the Air Militia are regularly shuffled out with reservists, with the exception of most officers, which are allowed to officially enter the Air Militia as a profession. All units, wings, squadrons, stations, battalions, and so forth are preceded with the term "Revolutionary" (3rd Revolutionary Tactical Air Militia, 9th Revolutionary Air Division, 7th Revolutionary Wing, 2nd Revolutionary Station, 66th Revolutionary Fighter Squadron), and the position of Kiraz exists only during wartime. Ranks Structure Naval Militia The Naval Militia operates under the authority of the Premier, and is headed by the Commissar of War. It is tasked with defending the territorial waters and coasts of the USST and protecting USST shipping routes. The Naval Militia is closely tied in with with the USST's domestic fleet, with most sailors working in the fishing or shipping industry. Like the Air Militia, most officers are allowed to enter the Naval Militia as an official profession, while lower ranks are regularly shuffled out with reservists. All units and fleets are to be preceded with the term "Revolutionary" (1st Revolutionary Fleet, 2nd Revolutionary Battle Fleet, 9th Revolutionary Strike Group, 19th Revolutionary Squadron), and the position of Arnets exists only during wartime. Ranks Structure